My Manager My GirlFriend
by wcanon
Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang wanita cantik bernama Kwon MinHyo yang merupakan mahasiswi S2 mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai Manajer artis besar yaitu Super Junior? seiring berjalannya waktu, benih-benih cinta mulai muncul di antara Kyuhyun & MinHyo
1. Chapter 1

Manajer saya GirlFriend saya

prolog

Oleh: Wcanon

Genre: Romantis, Keluarga, Sad, Brothership

Melemparkan:

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Kwon Minhyo (OC)

Semua anggota Super Junior

SMP Manajer super (Kim Junghoo)

Jang Harin (OC) sebagai Minhyo Teman

untuk Keluarga

 **PERINGATAN:** OOC, Typos, Jangan Bash atau Flame. DON "T LKE? JANGAN BACA! NO plagiat tambang% cerita 100 ini. Harap tinjau kritikan untuk review dan Saran buat Penulis. Mungkin cerita Penyanyi membosankan Dan mohon maaf apabila cerita Sedikit garing ^^

Ringkasan:

Apa jadinya bila Minhyo seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melanjutkan studi S2 nya di Korea Selatan mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan menjadi manager dari boyband kenamaan dunia yaitu Super Junior? Dan saat itu pula tanpa mereka sadari benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh di antara Kyuhyun dan Minhyo.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukan Manager noona yang satu itu. Ahh jinjjae"

"Chakkaman! ..."

"Harin-ah, kau tau tadi malam aku mengirim lamaran pekerjaan ke kantor SM!"

"jadi apakah sudah ada pengganti untuk posisi manager Cha di Super Junior?"

"aku sudah mengecek semuanya Sunbae, dan ternyata apartemen tersebut sebelumnya kosong dan baru di tempati oleh gadis tersebut selama 3 bulan. Gadis tersebut kelihatannya dia wanita baik-baik, selain itu pula ternyata dia adalah mahasiswi di salah satu universitas terbaik di korea."

"Langsung saja, apa alasanmu ingin bekerja di kantor ini?"

"Minhyo-ssi chukkae kau di terima di perusahaan ini sebagai manager artis"

"ini adalah Kim Junghoo, dia merupakan pantermu dalam mengasuh Super Junior. Kalian harus bekerja sama"

"Ngomong-ngomong artis siapa yang harus aku tanggani?"

"Super Junior!"

"Mwo!"

"kau harus mengingat akan kontrak tersebut, kau tak bisa berpacaran dengan artis asuhanmu tersebut."

"Hyung, kau yakin dia akan menjadi Manager baru kami?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Yaaaa…. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak PSP kesayanganku!"

"Tuhan apa dosa hamba sampai bisa menjadi Manager mereka!"

"Ottokheyo Sunbae Kim?"

"Kau sedang sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali"

"ternyata memang tak mudah menjadi manager artis, bahkan menjadi manager artis yang sudah sangat tenar seperti mereka."

"Anak dari Shim ahjumma sedang sakit, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kalian"

"Saengil chukkae hamnida Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Kyunie, eomma ingin kau segera punya pacar dan menikah seperti Sungmin-goon!"

"Cocok? Maksud eommoni apa?"

"aigoo… ternyata kapten Cho sekarang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya! Siapa wanita beruntung itu? Apakah itu Minhyo?"

"Noona!/Eonni!"

"Kalau hanya kita berdua, paling aku Kyuhyun Oppa"

"Nado saranghae oppa…"

"Minhyo-ssi, para wartawan telah mengetahui hal ini. Kau harus memilih tetap bertahan di sini dan melihat kehacuran Super Junior atau kau segera mengirim surat pengunduran diri ke atasan SM!"

"Ige mwo ya Minhyo-ssi?"

"YAAAAAA… AHJUMMA JELEK, DASAR WANITA PENGGODA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA OPPA KAMI? KAU HARUS MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA DARI SEMUA INI!..."

"Oppa…. Jebal ireona! Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini"

"Dia hanya mengalami luka ringan di kepala, lain dari hal itu dia tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang fatal yang lainnya di tubuh Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Mianhae"

"Kau tau, sejak kau pergi meninggalkan mereka posisimu sebagai Manager di Super Junior tak terganti hingga detik ini!"

"Mianhae aku tak bisa. Jeongmal Mianhae Sunbae Kim!"

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahaha apakah yang penasaran dengan jalan cerita yang satu ini? Nanti yaa Chapter 1 yaaaaa….

Sampai bertemu di Chapter 1 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Manager My GirlFriend

Chapter 1

By: wcanon

Genre: Romance, Family, Sad, Friendship

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Kwon Minhyo (OC)

All member Super Junior

Super Junior Manager (Kim Junghoo)

Jang Harin (OC) as Minhyo Friend

Cho Family

 **WARNING:** OOC, Typos, Don't Bash or Flame. DON"T LKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT this story 100% mine. Please review untuk kritikan dan saran buat penulis. Mungkin cerita ini membosankan dan mohon maaf apabila cerita sedikit garing ^^

Summary:

Apa jadinya bila Minhyo seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melanjutkan studi S2 nya di Korea Selatan mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan menjadi manager dari boyband kenamaan dunia yaitu Super Junior? Dan saat itu pula tanpa mereka sadari benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh di antara Kyuhyun dan Minhyo.

 **HAPPY READING!~~**

MINHYO POV

.

.

.

Annyeong perkenalkan namaku adalah Kwon Minhyo atau biasa di panggil Minhyo. Kalian pasti merasa aneh dengan namaku kan? Hehehe sebenarnya itu hanyalah nama koreaku, nama internasionalku adalah Witha Canon. Aku merupakan mahasiswi di salah satu universitas yang ada di korea, dan sejujurnya aku merupakan warga negara Indonesia. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa kuliah di korea? Itu di karenakan aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah Indonesia untuk melanjutkan studi S2 ku di korea. Beasiswa penuh? Oh my god! Rasanya aku sangat senang mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Terus terang saja tak mudah mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut, dari sekian ribu yang mengikuti hanya aku yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut sampai benar-benar aku mendapatkan gelar S2 ku di sini. Aku hebat bukan? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya aku tinggal di mana serta tinggal bersama siapa? Akan aku jawab, selama di korea yang tepatnya aku baru hidup di sini selama 3 bulan lama tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang cukup 'mewah' karena memang aku di beri fasilitas tinggal di apartemen yang mewah serta kendaraan pribadi untuk menunjang aktifitasku selama kuliah. Apartemen yang cukup luas hanya aku sendiri yang tinggal, saking besarnya apartemen ini, terkadang kamu merasakan kesepian dan juga terkadang aku merindukan kampung halaman dan orang tuaku yang notaben mereka sendiri tinggal di Indonesia. Hah sungguh aku merindukan mereka!

Pagi ini aku melakukan rutitas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yaitu bersiap untuk mengikuti mata kuliah di universitas, aku sudah bersiap dengan pakaian casual yang menjadi cirri khasku selama kuliah. Pagi ini aku hanya sarapan yang ada saja yaitu roti deng selai coklat serta susu coklat hangat yang telah aku siapkan sebelumnya. Biasanya aku akan sarapan dengan menu 4 sehat 5 sempurna, tapi berhubung aku bangun kesiangan karena menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang cukup banyak sehingga aku terbangun kesiangan. Setelah selesai sarapan aku langsung membawa tas serta beberapa paper tugas menuju ke mobil yang di parkir di basement apartemen ini.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore yang artinya waktu kuliah Minhyo telah selesai. Gadis cantik yang berusia 22 tahun itu langsung pergi ke area parkir kampus lebih tepatnya ke mobil warna putihnya yang terparkir cantik di halaman tersebut. Gadis tersebut tanpa aba-aba langsung menghidupakan mesin mobil dan perlahan menuju ke apartemen tempat dia tinggal agar supaya dia bisa melepas keletihan hari ini, namun sebelum itu dia akan pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bumbu dapur serta beberapa keperlunya yang telah habis.

SKIP TIME~~~

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam Minhyo telah selesai mandi dan menganti baju dengan baju tidur karena memang sebetulnya gadis tersebut sudah tak ada niatan untuk keluar malam ini karena hanya akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang sempat di berikan oleh professor tadi. Gadis tersebut dengan lihai mengedit tugas yang sebelumnya telah di analisis sebelumnya ke dalam bentuk word. Tak lupa makanan serta minuman ringan terletak di sebelah laptopnya. Saat sedang mengejarkan tugas di sela-sela waktu gadis itu membrowsing beberapa situs online dan ada satu berita yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu tentang beberapa agensi ternama korea sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan dengan posisi sebagai manager artis.

"jadi SM Entertainment sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk posisi manager artis? Sepertinya aku bisa memenuhi syarat-syarat yang ada. Mengapa aku tak melamar saja?" oceh panjang lebar gadis tersebut saat membaca beberapa syarat yang tertera di halaman tersebut.

Iseng-iseng Minhyo mengisi formulir tersebut dan mengirimnya via email. "mungkin saja aku bisa diterima. Lumayan lah bisa untuk nambah-nambah untuk keperluanku dan mengirimnya ke eomma dan appa." Gumam gadis sambil melihat email yang sudah di kirimkan pilih SM Entertainment. Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk melanjutkan tugas yang sebelum tertunda karena mengisi formulir tersebut.

DI TEMPAT LAIN

.

.

.

"Hyung, manager Cha hari ini resmi mengundurkan diri sebagai manager kita?" Tanya Leeteuk pada sang Manager yaitu Kim Junghoo.

"hmm.. manager Cha harus mengikuti suaminya pindah ke jepang karena suaminya memiliki pengusaha di jepang." Jawab Junghoo dengan enteng sambil membaca beberapa schecule Super Junior untuk besok hari.

"Sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukan Manager noona yang satu itu. Ahh jinjjae!" gumam Siwon yang mereka salah satu member yang lumayan dekat dengan Manager Cha.

"Kau tenang saja, pasti sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan Manager yang baru. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

"baiklah kalau begitu, berhubung ini sudah larut malam dan jadwal kalian akan di mulai pagi-pagi sekali, maka kalian segeralah istirahat. Aku tak mau yang terlambat lagi seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Kalian mengerti?" Junghoo segera memberikan mereka aba-aba untuk istirahat kepada anak asuhnya itu.

"NDE…. HYUNG!" jawab mereka serentak dan langsung berdiri dari sofa yang sempat di tempati oleh mereka semua. Satu per satu member mulai memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing dan ada yang kembali juga ke kamar yang berada di lantai atas.

Saat di kamar Kyuhyun tak langsung tidur melainkan dia masih "berpacaran" dengan istrinya yaitu PSP kesayangannya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenym kecil sangat mendengar beberapa kata kesal yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun karena harus kalah.

"Aish!..." gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung mematikan PSP tersebut dan meletakannya di laci depan tempat tidur.

"Waeyo Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat melihat Kyuhyun memasukan PSP nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku kalah lagi Hyung, ahh menyebalkan!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kentara kesal namun sebenarnya sangat lucu melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aigoo kau kalah lagi, sebaiknya kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam. Ingat jadwal kita esok lumayan padat seperti hari ini. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit hanya karena kurangnya istirahat." Jawab Sungmin yang juga langsung rebahan di tempat tidurnya yang bersprei warna pink tersebut.

"arraseo Hyung, kalau begitu Jaljayo Sungmin Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang juga mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh tingginya.

"hmm…" Sungmin membalas dengan gumam karena dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mematikan lampu dan segera menyusul Hyung kesayanganya untuk berlabu ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dorm Super Junior yang sudah di ributan dengan 12 orang yang ada di dalam apartemen itu. 12 orang? Hei ayolah mereka itu Super Junior yang memiliki 11 anggota dan di tambah dengan sang manager yang dengan setia selalu mendampingi mereka dan tak lupa mengingatkan jadwal mereka setiap hari, dan sepertinya memang benar sang manager itu yang biasa di akrab dengan Junghoo Hyung harus segera mencari penganti Manager Cha yang sebelumnya juga membantunya untuk 'mengurus' 11 orang yang sangat berisik tersebut.

"kalian semua sudah siap? 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat ke stasiun TV Mnet untuk rekaman wawancara persiapan comeback kalian… Jadi cepatlah bersiap!" ucap tegas sang manager yang kembali memeriksa jadwal mereka hari ini.

"Nde Hyung, aku dan Ryeowookie sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Siwon yang masih di perjalanan menuju ke sini." Jawab Yesung sambil menghabiskan sarapan yang di masakan oleh Ahjumma yang bisa datang untuk membersihkan dorm mereka yang selalu seperti kapal pecah itu.

"ahh kalau begitu, suruh Siwonie langsung saja menuju ke studio, agar nanti kita bisa bertemu dengannya di sana saja." Jawab manager Kim yang sudah siap untuk berangkat karena waktu menunjukkan untuk segera berangkat.

"arraseo Hyung, nanti aku akan menghubungi Siwonie dahulu." Leeteuk segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam kantong celananya untuk menghubungi Siwon agar bisa langsung menuju ke Studio Mnet tempat mereka akan melakukan wawancara hari ini. Semua member sudah bersiap menuju ke lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke lantai dasar apartemen ini. Namun sebelum benar-benar turun ke bawah, seseorang menahan lift tersebut.

"Chakkaman!..." teriak gadis tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Minhyo yang hari ini sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru karena dia terlambat bangun pagi. Saking terburu-burunya tanpa dia sadari rambutnya yang panjang se bahu tersebut terlihat berantak. Shindong yang memang dekat dengan pintu lift tersebut segera menekan pintu tombol untuk membuka pintu lift tersebut dan segeralah pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan Minhyo masuk ke dalam lift tersebut yang sebenarnya sudah agak sesak tersebut.

"gamsahamnida.." ucap Minhyo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menghadap ke arah Shindong. Shindong hanya memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Min Hyo yang terlihat sedikit berantak tersebut.

"OMO, rambutku kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Minhyo yang melihat pantulan dirinya di pintu lift langsung merapikan rambutnya yang sangat berantak tersenbut menggunakan jarinya sebagai sisir dan menata rambutnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Minhyo ada satu sosok di antara para pria tersebut sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya pun semakin mengembang saat memandangi Minhyo yang sedang merapikan rambutnya sendiri. _"Cantik!.."_ gumam pria tersebut dalam hatinya saat memandang Minhyo.

' _Tiiiing'_

Bunyi tersebut menandakan bahwa lift yang membawa mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar apartemen tersebut. Minhyo yang memang berada paling dekat dengan pintu lift langsung keluar terlebih dahulu dan melesat menuju mobil sedan berwarna putihnya tersebut untuk segera melesat menuju ke kampus, begitu juga dengan member Super Junior yang lain langsung menuju ke van untuk segera berangkat ke studio.

MINHYO POV

.

.

.

Akhirnya perkuliahan yang menguras pikiran dan tenagaku hari ini selesai juga. Aku sedikit meregakan otot-ototku yang sedikit kaku karena duduk hampir 4 jam di dalam kelas untuk mendengarkan kuliah dari professor Park tersebut."Minhyo-ah, kau tak ingat pergi ke kantin? Perutku sudah sangat lapar sekali…." Aduh temanku di sebelahku yaitu Jang Harin namanya.

"hmm… aku juga ingin pergi ke kantin, soalnya cacing-cacing di perutku ini sudah berdemo sejak tadi karena tak juga di isi oleh makan" kataku sambil memegang perut yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi menahan sakit. Mungkin saja kalau professor Park menahan waktu kuliahnya, mungkin saja aku akan segera pingsan karena benar-benar penyakit maagku sudah mulai kambuh.

"apakah kau tak sarapan tadi pagi? Lihat wajahmu sudah mulai memucat, pasti penyakit maagmu sudah mulai kambuh lagi! Aigoo…" ucap Harin dengan nada yang sangat kentara mulai mencemaskanku.

"Gwenchana, maka dari itu ayo kita segera ke kantin. Sebelum aku benar-benar akan pingsan di sini!" aku segera berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki sejak tadi dan mengambil tas serta beberapa paper kuliahku yang berserakan di atas meja. Tanpa banyak kata, Harin pun melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikutiku pergi ke kantin bersama.

Saat kami sampai di kantin, Harin langsung mendudukkan diriku di meja paling pojok sebelah kanan dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini. "kau tunggulah di sini dulu, aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu, dan kau tak usah banyak protes kau mengerti?" Harin memberikan titah dan seperti tak punya kekuasaan, aku langsung menganggukan kepalaku seperti nama kecil.

Entah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa melawan apa yang di ucapankan, pasti aku langsung diam dan mengikuti apa maunya.

Tak lama kemudian Harin membawakan nampan berisikan makanan kami berdua, tanpa perlu bertanya pun, aku langsung mengetahui mana makanan untukku. Tentu saja Harin mengetahui dengan benar apa makanan kesukaan yang baru 3 bulan di korea ini, yaitu nasi goreng kimchi. Sedangkan dia sendiri memesan bulgogi kesukaannya.

"Caaa, sekarang kau makan hmm, abis itu langsung segera minum obat maag mu itu. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau-kalau kau pingsan di jalan dan mengalami kecelakaan. Ahhh…. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu." Oceh Harin yang mulai menujukkan sifat berlebihannya itu.

' _TOOOKK!'_

"YAAA…. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" teriak Harin agak nyaring dan beberapa pasang mata langsung melihat ke arah kami.

"kau mengingatkan aku mati?" ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"apa maksudmu?" Harin memasang tampak wajah yang agak kebingungan dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan tanggung jawab apabila aku pingsan di jalan dan mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi kau berharap aku mati begitu?" masih dengan tampak wajah datar aku membalas jawabannya yang tadi.

"ahhh soal itu toh. Aku tak bermaksud menyumpahimu untuk segera mati, aku hanya takut kau tak meminum obatmu dan saat di perjalanan pulang kau pingsan dan mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi." Ucapnya dengan sangat menyesal.

" tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku akan tetap meminum obat maagku setelah aku selesai makan. Sudahlah ayo kita makan! Selamat makan…." Ucapku langsung menyendok nasi goreng yang ada di piringku dengan sangat lahan karena sejujurnya perutku mulai agak sakit.

"selamat makan!" ucap Harin sambil membuka sumpitnya dan langsung menyumpit daging yang ada di piringnya.

"ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan super junior?" Tanya Harin kepadaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala karena mulutku saat ini sedang penuh dengan makanan.

"wae? Padahal kau satu apartemen dengan mereka mungkin saja kau bisa pergi ke unit mereka atau kau bisa saja bertemu dengan mereka secara tidak sengajakan."

"aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, aku memang saat mengidolakan mereka. Ku pikir setelah mengetahui aku berada satu lokasi apartemen dengan mereka memudahku untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Ternyata tak semudah itu, tugas kuliah yang terlalu banyak membuatku tak memikirkan untuk bisa bermain ke unit mereka. Di tambah dengan jadwal mereka yang padat, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

"ahh…. Benar juga, tugas kuliah kita memang terlalu banyak! Bahkan rasanya aku sudah menyerah untuk melanjutkan tugas kuliah yang sangat banyak itu.

"Harin-ah, kau tau tadi malam aku mengirim lamaran pekerjaan ke kantor SM!"

"Mwo!... Yaaaa apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Harin dengan ekpresi sangat kaget.

"hehehehehe…. Semalam saat mengerjakan tugas kuliah, aku membuka situs online dan terdapat berita bahwa beberapa agensi besar di korea sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk di tempatkan menjadi manager artis. Iseng-iseng aku mengirim lamaran di email resmi mereka."

"kalau misalnya kau diterima, kau mau menjadi manager artisnya?" Tanya Harin penasaran.

"mungkin Red Velvet. Karena perbedaan umur dengan mereka tak berbeda jauh, jadi aku bisa menjadi manager eonni mereka." Ucapku bangga.

"Haah…. Ada-ada saja kau ini, aku sudah selesai makan, kau belum ingin pergi dari sini?"

"aku sudah selesai makan Harin, kajja kita punya aku benar-benar ini istirahat di apartemen saja."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga sudah janji kepada ibuku untuk menemaninya belanja hari ini selepas pulang kuliah!"

Harin pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan aku mengikutinya. Kami berpisah di parkiran kampus karena arah pulang kami yang berbeda. Setelah sampai di apartemen aku langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk beristirahat, karena hari ini aku benar-benar lelah di tambah waktu tidurku berkurang selama 1 minggu terakhir ini. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah menuju ke alam mimpiku di siang hari ini.

KANTOR SM ENTERTAINMENT

JUNGHOO POV

.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku bersama anak asuhanku berada di kantor SM untuk persiapan comeback mereka dengan album baru mereka, saat kami semua menuju ruang latihan yang biasa mereka gunakan, salah satu staff di bagian kepegawaian menghampiriku dan mengatakan soal perekrutan manager baru kepada.

"anak-anak kalian mulai saja latihannya, aku ada sedikit urusan"

"Nde Hyung! Ahh Junghoo Hyung tolong sekalian belikan kami minum di bawah, tadi kami belum sempat membelinya." Ucap Heechul kepadaku.

"arraseo Heechul-ssi."

Aku langsung keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut dan menuju ke lantai dasar bagian kepegawaian menggunakan lift yang tersedia di kantor tersebut. Aku saat turun banyak sekali trainer-trainer serta beberapa artis yang berlalu lalang di lantai dasar dan juga mereka memberikan hormat kepadaku.

"jadi apakah sudah ada pengganti untuk posisi manager Cha di Super Junior?" tanyaku saat masuk ke bagian kepegawaian.

"bingo sunbae, kami telah menemukan pengantinya manager Cha. Ini daftar riwayatnya yang dia kirimkan kepada kami melalui email." Taehyun memberikan berkas tersebut kepadaku. Dengan seksama aku membaca.

"jdi umurnya baru 22 tahun? Masih sangat muda sekali!" gumamku sangat membacanya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatianku saat aku membaca daftar riwayat hidupnya. "ige…?"

"Nde Sunbae, itu adalah kami merekrutnya untuk menjadi managernya Super Junior, karena ternyata dia tinggal di apartemen star city gedung c dengan unit 1103. Bukannya itu berdekatkan dengan dorm Super Junior?"

"Taehyun-ssi apakah kau sudah mengecek dengan benar identitas wanita ini? Aku takutnya dia hanya sesaeng fans yang ingin menggangung keamanan dari anak-anak asuhku? Kau tau sendiri bagimana tindakan sasaeng fans sendirikan! Bahkan mereka bisa-bisa melukai idolanya sendiri, seperti yang di alami oleh Yunho-ssi waktu lalu!" ucapku dengan nada cemas. Jujur aku saja sendiri takut dengan ulah para sesaeng fans tersebut, bahkan berapa kali aku harus berurusan dengan mereka.

"aku sudah mengecek semuanya Sunbae, dan ternyata apartemen tersebut sebelumnya kosong dan baru di tempati oleh gadis tersebut selama 3 bulan. Gadis tersebut kelihatannya dia wanita baik-baik, selain itu pula ternyata dia adalah mahasiswi di salah satu universitas terbaik di korea."

"jadi dia masih mahasiswi? Kenapa kalian merekrutnya?" aku shock bukan main saat mengetahui ternyata dia masih berstatus mahasiswi.

"Aigoo Sunbae, dia memang mahasiswi tapi bukan mahasiswi tinggal bawah. Dia merupakan mahasiswi tingkat lanjutan yang artinya dia merupakan mahasiswi S2 dan dia berasal dari Indonesia." Jelas Taehyun panjang lebar padaku. "lagi pula pihak atasan telah menyetujui hal ini maka dari itu aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk membicarakan hal ini Sunbae."

"kalau ini memang sudah di tentukan oleh atasan, mau bagimana lagi. Aku hanya bisa setuju –setuju atas keputusan ini. Kalau begitu kapan anak ini akan di wawancarai di kantor SM?"

"secepatnya Sunbae. Mungkin saja besok dia sudah harus datang untuk di wawancarai dan langsung bisa bekerja di kantor ini dan membantumu untuk mengurusi member Super Junior."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo Taehyun-ssi atas info ini." aku sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat latihan member Super Junior namun sebelumnya aku akan singgah membeli beberapa minuman untuk mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Sunbae jangan lupa besok kau juga harus ikut mewawancarai manager baru tersebut sekali juga Leeteuk-ssi harus ikut selaku leader untuk mewakili member yang lainnya." Taehyun mengingatkanku akan hal itu.

"arraseo…. Sekali lagi gomawo Taehyun-ssi mungkin Leeteuk-ssi tidak bisa mengikuti wawancara besok, dia ada jadwal besok pagi di stasiun TV lokal korea."

"ahh… geurae? Baiklah mungkin Leeteuk-ssi tak perlu untuk mengikutinya besok. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruangku hyung, annyeong!" Taehyun kembali lagi ke mejanya yang berada di dalam ruangan kepegawaian tersebut. Aku mengangguk hormat kepadanya dan langsung di balas olehnya. Begitu aku keluar dari bagian kepegawaian, aku langsung menuju cafeteria dan membeli beberapa makanan serta minuman untuk member Super Junior yang sedang latihan sekarang.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

.

.

Minhyo yang sedang terlelap tidurnya harus terganggung karena bunyi perutnya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang kelaparan. Hei bagimana mungkin dia tidak kelaparan? Terakhir kali dia mengisi perutnya pas waktu makan siang tadi di kampus bersama dengan Harin sahabatnya. Minhyo langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat jam weker yang tepat berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur tersebut.

"ternyata cukup lama kau tertidur" gumam Minhyo saat melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul 8 malam tersebut. Minhyo mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur tadi. Setelah itu dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh.

 _~30 menit kemudian~_

Minhyo keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat fresh langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Minhyo memilih memakan ramyeon karena sedang bosan memasak. Setelah menunggu hampir 3 menit Minhyo langsung menyantap makanan tersebut menggunakan sumpit dan sepiring ukuran kecil yang berisikan kimchi yang sebelumnya dia sudah panaskan terlebih dahulu. Minhyo teringat dengan ponselnya yang sejak pulang tadi dia , tak melihatnya sama sekali. Dia pun mencarinya di sofa dekat ruang televisi yang dimana dia meletakkan tasnya tadi.

Minhyo mengecek ada beberapa telepon serta sms yang ternyata dari Harin sahabatnya sendiri. "ternyata dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku, hehehehehe" ucap Minhyo dengan polosnya saat melihat ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan yang masuk untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Saat sedang membaca pesan dari Harin, ada 1 pesan dengan nomor asing masuk ke ponsel. Langsung saja Minhyo membuka pesan tersebut, dengan seksama Minhyo membaca pesan tersebut.

"MWOOOO!..." ucap Minhyo dengan sangat kaget dan sekali dia membaca pesan tersebut dengan seksama. "tidak mungkin!" gumam Minhyo setelah kembali membaca pesan tersebut yang berisikan

" _KWON MINHYO, SELAMAT ANDA DI TERIMA BEKERJA DI PERUSAHAAN AGENSI TERNAMA KOREA SELATAN YAITU SM ENTERTAINMENT DAN MENEMPATI POSISI SEBGAI MANAGER ARTIS. DAN DI TUNGGU UNTUK MELAKUKAN INTERVIEM BESOK PAGI PUKUL 09:00 AM DI KANTOR SM._

 _SEKALI LAGI KAMI UCAPKAN SELAMAT!_

 _STAFF SM ENTERTAINMENT"_

"ige mwo ya…!" sekali lagi Minhyo bergumam seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca barusan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo readers!... hehehehehe perkenalkan naneun wcanon imnida (sebut saja seperti itu). Aku merupakan author baru sekaligus ini merupakan FanFiction perdana author. Ottoke? Bagus kah? Bad kah FF? hehehehehe sejujurnya author masih belajar dalam hal pembuatan FF. Mianhae kalau kalian tak puas dengan jalan ceritanya, maka dari itu author sangat membutuhkan kritikan juga saran dari para readers sekali untuk kedepannya dalam menyelesaikan FF ini.

Semoga saja kalian puas yaa… sekali lagi di tunggu kritik dan saran, oh iya untuk lanjutanya aku mau lihat dulu nih respon dari para readers. Tapi author janji kok bakal lanjutin dan untuk chapter 2 nya sendiri masih dalam proses pengetikan dan juga masih dalam proses hibernasi. Hehehehehehe xD

Sekian dulu bacot author yang udah kayak pidato kepresidean ini /?

Anyeong~ :D


End file.
